100 Ways To Annoy The Nations
by Italy's NightMare
Summary: hey guys! I'm finally back and yes this does mean that i will start updated my stories now yeah.. I saw this done by a couple of differnt authors and I thought that it as awesome so there's no parings Warning! slight crack and the use of Ireland as the main character and also this is for all my dedicated followers and reviewers
1. Chapter 1

**100 ways to annoy the nations**

**1: When the nations try to project something, replace all the photos with pictures of themselves**

"And as these pictures show… wait what the bloody hell is this?"

"Haahaha! Dude! You're a baby!"

"Yeah well so are you"

"Enough! Who did dis and vhy"

The door at the back of the hall slowly opens and all the nations turn to look at Ireland.

"IRELAND!"

"Epp!" And with that Ireland ran out of the meeting room with England and Germany on her tail.

**2: Dare America to walk naked into the next world meeting and if he refuses, tell him that you triple dog dare him.**

"Ireland, it's your turn to dare somebody"

The nations were having a little get together at England's place and as the night wore on; the nations ended up sitting in a tight circle and were taking turns to dare each other.

"Mmhh, kay, I dare America-san to go naked to the next world meeting"

"Say what? Ha-ha funny dude! I'm not doing that, I'm the hero!"

"Too chicken are we?"

"Dude c'mon! Think of something else"

"Fine. I triple dog dare America to go naked to the next world meeting"

"What? Now I have to do it"

"WHAT!?"

**3: Walk up behind Italy and then yell "the British are coming"**

Ireland slowly crept up behind Italy who was walking along after the world meeting. Germany had to stay behind so Italy went on without him.

"THE BRITIH ARE COMING" Ireland yells at the top of her voice.

When Ireland yelled the British are coming, she didn't expect to be punched in the face by a startled Italian or then watch as Italy freaked out and ran away from the scene as fast as he could.

*the next day*

"Woah dude! What happened to you?"

"Italy-san punched me hard in the face"

"Ha nice one dude"

"No. Seriously"

"Ha-ha! You got punched by Italy"

**4: Cover everything with tin foil**

Ireland hid herself underneath one of the tables as Spain and Romano walked into the room.

"… the tomatoes… why?"

Ireland peeked out from the table and saw Spain and Romano tingling to each other for dear life while staring out the tin foil covered tomatoes.

**5: Replace all the beer in Prussia's house with sparkling apple juice and when asked where the beer is, look up and calmly tell them that you drank it all,**

"RAWWW"

Ireland looked up from her book and then continued to read as Prussia ripped apart the recent cleaned room.

"Ire-Chan do you know vhere all the beer has gone" Prussia asked while gilbird circled his head.

"Yes"

Prussia then grabbed Ireland by the arms and began to shake her.

"Vhere is the beer?" Prussia asked while holding Ireland off the couch, still shaking.

"Prussia. **STOP SHAKING ME. **Oh that beer... I drank it all"

Prussia suddenly dropped Ireland like a dead weight and proceeded to cry in his emo corner.

"Joking pru joking" Ireland sighed. "It's in the basement"

Prussia instantly stands up and starts to walk towards the basement.

"Pru? I would tidy up first"

Prussia looks around before looking back at Ireland

"Vest is going to kill me"


	2. Seven Days

**6: When America is watching a scary film, phone him and tell him "seven days"**

*ring ring* *ring ring*

"Yo?"

"Seven days"

*bleep bleep*

America refused to come out of his room for a week

**7: Buy some black glitter and blow into people's face and then run off screaming "black magic bitch"**

Ireland walked towards her big brother England and his friends Gerita and the bad touch trio.

Ireland pushes Spain out of the way and looks at Germany …

"Black magic bitch" Ireland yells and blows a handful of black glitter at Germany.

The bad touch trio and Italy watch in amusement as Ireland is chased by an angered German and a hysterical Brit.

"Vest looks like a vampire! Haahaha"

"That glitter was for my dress, you little ….."

Japan was standing on the other side of the door and decided not to visit England's house today or anytime in the near future.

**8: Get France drunk and then leave him outside England's house. Video-tape everything.**

"Franceeeeee" Ireland whined over the phone to her best friend and pranker in training.

"If you don't do this, I'll tell Iggy that it was you that switched his eye of newt for those candy eyeballs that explode in water"

France sighed "fineee, what's the plan?"

Ireland giggled before explaining the whole plan to France.

" .Genius" France yelled before hanging up and getting ready.

* A few hours later*

Ireland kicked a very drunk France out of her car and into England's front garden before driving off and parking a few streets back. Ireland then ran back to England's house and hid in the tree… the only tree in England's house.

Ireland set up the military grade camera in the tree before jumping out the tree and running back to her car.

* A few hours later*

Ireland is startled from her trance when she hears England yelling and cursing a lot at France who somehow is now naked and dancing around singing 'dirty mind' at the top of his voice.

She then notices America coming out of her brother's house with a baseball bat

Ireland involuntary winces as America round-houses the baseball onto Frances head.

"Ireland … I know this was your idea "

"And that my que to leave"

**9: call all the nations and pretend to be in distress. When they turn up at your house, come out of a random room and say that you were lost.**

Ireland looked at her clock, completely bored, all the other nations are having a nation night out and she was not allowed to go because she would mess things up, as England quoted.

She suddenly had a brilliant idea for a prank and decides to put that plan in action.

Ireland picks up her new phone that England bought for her (as he destroyed the last one in a fit of rage) and made a group call with all the nations.

Ireland held her breath as she pressed the call button

*ring ring ring ring rin-*

"What's wrong Ireland-san" Japan inquired

"Japan.. I'm scared … there are people in England's house downsides and-"

There was a sudden crashing sound as Ireland threw the china cabinet down the stairs

*beep beep beep *

Japan tried to call back but had no luck.

"everyone we have a problem"

"**What's the problem?****"**

"Ireland-san just called and say that there were people in your house and just before I could ask would there was a crashing sound and the call was dropped"

"Shit" England muttered under his breath

*meanwhile Ireland was currently crawling through the dis-used tunnel system underneath England's house.*

"If this map is correct, then this should lead me to the entrance hall and pop out in the ceiling"

At this point Ireland could hear her older brother calling for her.

*meanwhile with the nations*

"We can't find Ireland* America and the other allies state

"Nein, neither could we" the axis say approaching the group.

Just then a ceiling tile fell onto the ground and Ireland's head popped out of the tiny hole.

All Ireland can remember from that faithfully night was shit hitting the fan.

**10: Time for a little peace…. Not! # Dancing pony**

England has sitting in his living room when he suddenly realised that where was no chaos anywhere.

"I guess even evil geniuses have their off days" England chuckled to himself.

He spoke to soon as soon as he said that, his front doors blew off.

"What the bloody hell was that" England yells and stands to investigate.

He found himself suddenly wishing he hadn't.

There stood a very smug looking Ireland… wait was she wearing rave clothes and … sitting on a dancing pony?

England pinched himself hard wishing that it was all a dream but no luck. He then proceeded to faint.

Well I guess that's the normal reaction to hen your sister rides in on a dancing pony and having Prussia sat on another dancing pony wearing nothing but tight sparkly shorts and sunglasses

"Aww, he just fainted, no he won't be able to meet Mr. Sparkle pants the second" Ireland whined

When England woke, Ireland was sitting reading his book and asked why he was lying on the floor.

"But what about the dancing ponies?"

"What dancing ponies? Brother do you feel alright?" Ireland inquired, trying to keep the smirk off her face.

England then shakes his head and then turns to go to bed. As soon as he reaches the doorway, he turns and looks one more time at his sister.

Ireland stares back sitting innocently on Mr. Sparkle pants the second and having Prussia break dance in the middle of the floor naked.

England then proceeds to faint again but this time catching his head on the heavy oak head and slicing his head open.

"opps" Ireland glances at Prussia and then decides to call America and let him deal with the situation.

America turns up and just gives Ireland a high-five and picks England up and walks off.

A/N: Peace and glitter.

# Dancing ponies FTW

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seven days!


	3. Chat Log Lols

**12: Denmark Denmark…. Sweden**

(This is actually a chat log of me and my friend playing Denmark Denmark Sweden… it's just a version of Duck Duck goose… )

"Oi.. I have an idea" Ireland states as the nation's become rowdy after a very long speech made by Austria.

"What?" England inquires.

"lets play … Denmark Denmark Sweden!"

‚ Okay ‚ the five Nordics agree while the other nations make a run for the door

Denmark

Denmark

Denmark

Denmark

Denmark

SWEDEN

*run away*

*Catches you* GOT YOU NORWAY

... big boy ?

/

*gets free* freedom

Woop

GAH! *Catches you again*

...fine

Denmark

Denmark

Denmark

Denmark

Sweden

*RUNS AWAY*

NUUUUUU

*gives chase*

*RUNNING AWAY* ;A; LEAVE ME ALOOOOOONE

*catches Iceland*

NUUUUUUUUU

*smirk*

;A;

Caught you... Iceland

;A; NUUUU

*stares at Iceland before sitting down again*

Denmark

Denmark

Denmark

Denmark

SWEDEN

*run away*

*Catches Norway*

*slaps Iceland with a fish*

JEEZ NORWAY!

*cocks head to the side* what?

DON'T SLAP ME WITH FISH

Never said I couldn't

*Slaps Norway with a fish* HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!?

*grabs cheek and gasps*

*RUNAWAY*

How dare you!

*throws Denmark at Iceland*

*Falls down under his weight* GAH!

Ha

Can't... breathe...

*picks Denmark up* ... *slaps you with a fish before RUNNING AWAY*

*RUNS AFTER Norway*

NEVER *throws fish behind

*Dodges, running after you*

*falls over*

*Pounces on top of Norway*

*rolling around*

A/N : yes a very short update I know… but exam season yay

Yeah…me and my friend made this game up along with instead of "it or tag" it's called "the British are coming"

I had to watch my chat name which is very very long .. it sorta looks like this *insert random name here*

*It's Luffy 12345678* A.K.A Meat Lover 101 Pirate King, Zoro 3

Yes.. yes I like One Piece and yes, I do ship luzo 3

ciao


End file.
